Beelzemon's Big Day
(En:) |written by=(En:) Seth Walther |directed by= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) January 27, 2002 (En:) April 27, 2002 |continuity= }} While Takato, Henry, and Rika gather to fight the D-Reaper, Impmon seeks out his former partners in hopes of forgiveness. Synopsis Upon entering the park the Tamers see a swarm of yellow eyes everywhere. When they get closer, they see that they are really just markings on the wings of purple birdlike creatures. The Digimon realize that the creatures are not Digimon, but the D-Reaper. The Tamers run away, and head to the school to sleep for the night. In the morning, they head over to Takato's house to make bread. Meanwhile, Impmon is trying to get someone to read the note he found to him, but everyone just runs away in fear. He runs into Henry's sensei who reads the note to him. It says that and Mako have gone to visit their grandmother. Afterwards Henry's sensei gives Impmon directions. Yamaki and Riley arrive at the bakery, while Shibumi makes an unexpected appearance at the Monster Makers headquarters, having awoken from his coma. Both the Tamers and Shibumi explain the D-Reaper to the others. Impmon finally reaches Ai and Mako, who are extremely happy to see him come back. Yamaki brings the Tamers to the D-Reaper in his van, and the Tamers all digivolve their partners to Ultimate level. They start fighting the D-Reaper, but are immediately bombarded with missiles. Ai and Mako are bringing Impmon all the food they can. Before he can say anything, they bring out the teddy bear they tore back when they had Impmon. They tell Impmon they agreed to stop fighting and share, since that's why Impmon left. At the battlefield, the D-Reaper puppet has started using every attack that the Digimon have used against him. Mako turns on the TV, which is showing the fight between the Digimon and D-Reaper. Impmon sees this and tells Ai and Mako he has to leave, but he will be back. As Impmon runs out, Mako gives him his toy gun to protect himself. Impmon manages to warp digivolve to Beelzemon. Mako's gun turns into a real gun, and Beelzemon sprouts wings as he becomes Beelzemon Blast Mode. The D-Reaper puppet continues to beat up WarGrowlmon, Rapidmon and Taomon, and Takato realizes that they can't Biomerge in the Real World as they aren't data. Beelzemon flies in and destroys the puppet's cable, allowing the others to destroy the puppet. While everyone celebrates, Takato spots a glimpse of Jeri. Featured characters (22) *''Ai and Mako's grandmother'' (30) |c4= * (1) * (4) * (5) * (18) |c5= * (24) * (25) * (26) |c6= * (27) * (28) * (29) |c7= * (31) * (32) |c11= *D-Reaper (7) *'D-Reaper ADR-03: Pendulum Feet' (8) *D-Reaper ADR-02: Searcher (9) *Ai and Mako's dog (21) *D-Reaper ADR-01: Jeri Type (33) }} Digimon Analyser No Digimon were analyzed in this episode. Digivolutions Quotes Henry: "Uh, guys. What's wrong with this picture?" Takato: "Do you think we should, uh..." Henry: "Run like crazy?" Takato: *Good idea! Guilmon, What are you doing!?" Guilmon: "Staring Contest." Takato: "Come on!" (Pulls Guilmon away) Guilmon: "But I was winning!" :—The gang encounters the ADR-02 in the park. "The only thing worse than waking up and going to school is waking up and being in school." :—Very true Takato. Yamaki: "I had a feeling you'd be here Takato: "Yeah, but what in the world are you doing here? And you brought friends! Wait a minute, I know you. You come here all the time to buy bread and those day-old bagels." Riley: "Hey, how's it going? Yamaki: "Those bagels were day old? :—Priorities, Yamaki. Ai and Mako's Grandma: "Okay you two, I'm going to go out shopping, so be good while i'm gone, okay?" Ai and Mako: "Kay!" Ai and Mako's Grandma: "And remember, by "being good", I don't mean gluing your brother to the floor again. The neighbors still laugh at me! Toodles!" :—That must have been an interesting day. "Feels pretty good when ya got somethin' ta fight for! Hey! Who knew?" :—It's a shocker, isn't it Beelzemon? Other notes de:Beelzemon kehrt zurück